The present invention relates to off-road vehicles such as utility vehicles and more specifically to one having a slideable, tiltable operator seat with an integral hip restraint.
Off-road vehicles such as utility vehicles are provided with exposed operator stations, that is, they have no cab or other enclosure within which the operator seat and the operator are positioned. Since these vehicles are frequently used on unpaved surfaces, they encounter rough and/or uneven terrain. To help the operator stay correctly positioned in the seat while the vehicle is moving over such a ground or making turns, a hip restraint is provided adjacent to and outboard of the operator seat.
Typically these operator seats are also provided with slide mechanisms that allow them to be adjusted fore and aft to accommodate a wide range of operator sizes and make entry into and exit from the seat easier.
Since these vehicles are typically used outdoors and the seats are exposed to rain, sleet, snow and direct sunlight, it has been desirable to provide them with the ability to swing or be tilted forwardly when not in use. In this way, the seating area doesn""t collect rain or snow or become overly heated due to the sun. However, it has not been known to provide a utility vehicle with a seat that is adjustable, has an integral hip restraint that moves with it as it is adjusted and which can also be pivoted forwardly to avoid the elements and protect the seat surface when it is not in use.
Accordingly, there is provided an operator seat assembly for a utility vehicle that includes an integral hip restraint which is secured to and movable with the operator seat as it is adjusted along its fore and aft spaced apart positions. The restraint is carried outboard of the seat and located relative to the seat to provide restraint against the operator""s hip as the vehicle encounters rough ground or executes turns. Since the restraint is mounted to and movable with the seat, there can be provided a smaller restraint, which also minimizes interference between it and the operator as he enters or exits the vehicle. Since a smaller restraint can be used, a tubular restraint structure can be used in place of a padded and/or yieldable restraint structure. Further, there is provided a pivot structure between the seat and restraint which allows the operator seat to be tilted forwardly when not in use to minimize the seat""s exposure to sunlight, rain, sleet and/or snow. The pivot structure utilizes a forward transverse leg of the hip restraint for the pivot axis as well as for the connection with the seat base.